Cuan x Ethlin: Una historia de amor
by Lady Emblem
Summary: Cuando jugamos Fire Emblem 4, Cuan y Ethlin ya están casados, pero ¿cómo fue que se enamoraron? El siguiente Fanfiction lo relata.


Este es un fanfiction que relata cómo es que se enamoraron una de las parejas con los finales más trágicos de Fire Emblem. Teniendo como protagonistas a Cuan y Ethlin. Incluyendo personajes como Sigurd, Byron y Fin. Todos estos personajes, así como el juego, pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

><p><span>Cuan x Ethlin: Una historia de amor.<span>

No lo podía creer, pero era cierto. El chico de cabello castaño sentía como el corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte, tenía ante sí a una joven bella de cabello rosado, de tez blanca como la nieve, con una mirada profunda y una sonrisa angelical… Era perfecta. Su nombre: Ethlin. Cuan ya la conocía gracias a las descripciones que Sigurd le dio durante los entrenamientos, él le hablaba de su familia, sobretodo de su hermana a quien admiraba profundamente, como a una madre (ya que ellos perdieron a su madre siendo aún muy pequeños). Según lo que dijo Sigurd, ella era una mujer amable, serena y muy bella; pero lo que vio Cuan esa vez sobrepasaba aquellas descripciones…

-"Mucho gusto, mi Lady"-saludó Cuan mientras tomaba la mano de Ethlin y la besaba.

-"El placer el mío, Lord Cuan. Mi hermano me habló mucho de ti"-Contestó Ethlin.

También Ethlin sintió en su corazón una sensación extraña pero a la vez hermosa. Ya había escuchado del príncipe de Lenster gracias a su hermano; ella sabía que él era un hombre inteligente, apuesto y muy valiente –según ella, bromeando, lo que buscaba en un hombre- pero al verlo por primera vez sintió ese flechazo de amor a primera vista en su corazón. Durante la cena, aunque trataban de disimularlo, no podían dejar de verse el uno al otro. Cada vez que sus mirada se cruzaban, ella se sonrojaba ligeramente y se dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa tímida; él solo sonreía tímidamente y apartaba su mirada de ella, pero claramente sonrojado.

-"¿Huh? ¿Te pasa algo malo Cuan?"-Preguntó Sigurd algo preocupado.

-"Ehh… No, no es nada, solo que me alegra conocer a tu familia"-respondió Cuan un poco nervioso.

-"Y a nosotros nos alegra conocerte Cuan, eres una excelente persona, ¿verdad, padre?"-dijo Ethlin

-"Sí, ya lo creo, hija. ¿Sabes Cuan? Nos da gusto que disfrutes de nuestra compañía. Quédate todo el tiempo que desees"-agregó Byron. Cuan se sonrojó más y sonrió.

Cuan se quedó durante varios días más en Chalphy. Disfrutó de las visitas a los pueblos junto con Sigurd y Ethlin. Obviamente, más que los paseos, Cuan disfrutaba de la compañía de Ethlin, quien mostraba su buen sentido del humor contando uno que otro chiste. Al llegar la hora de la despedida, fue muy difícil para Cuan. Él quería regresar a Lenster, pues ya extrañaba su hogar, pero no quería dejar Chalphy, ya que no podía dejar de estar con Ethlin. Al final optó por regresar a su patria. Para ambos, ese primer encuentro marcó un hito en sus vidas. _"¿Será que Cuan regrese algún día? ¿Será amor lo que siento por él? ¿Será que él siente lo mismo por mí?"._ Estas preguntas atormentaban a Ethlin mientras soñaba con el momento de volverlo a ver… _"Aunque sea una vez más, quiero verla"_ Se decía Cuan en su mente una y otra y otra vez. Durante varios meses, aunque cientos de kilómetros los distanciaban, sus corazones parecían estar juntos, ya que no dejaban de pensarse el uno al otro.

Los duques de Grandbell organizaron un banquete especial para celebrar el aniversario de la fundación del reino. Las familias reales del continente fueron invitadas, incluida la familia real de Lenster. La sede de dicho evento: el castillo de Chalphy. A Ethlin le emocionaba la idea de encontrarse de nuevo con Cuan. A Cuan, se le aceleraba el corazón al pensar que tendría de nuevo a aquella joven frente a él. Los invitados llegaron al lugar, y durante el baile…

"Oh, no veo a Cuan. Quizás no pudo venir"-pensó Ethlin, contristada. Pero una voz le cambió el humor:

-"Lady Ethlin, sé que no soy buen bailarín pero ¿me permitirías esta pieza?"-pidió Cuan mientras le daba la mano a Ethlin, quién se sonrojó.

-"¡Claro!"-dio su mano a Cuan

Ambos fueron a la pista, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, igual de rápido… Sus pies se movían al compás de la música…

-"Por un momento pensé que no vendrías"-dijo Ethlin.

-"¿Y por qué no vendría? Tenía que ver tu deslumbrante belleza de nuevo"-Contestó él, ella se sonrojó y sonrió. Se miraron y se perdieron. En eso Cuan, por error, pisó un pie de Ethlin…

-"Auch…"

-"Oh, lo siento, te dije que no soy buen bailarín"-dijo Cuan, avergonzado. Ethlin sonrió:

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar un poco de aire?"

-"Sí, me siento un poco sofocado".

Salieron a un balcón, que tenía una hermosa vista a un jardín y a la luna. Se sentía una brisa fresca y olor agradable a flores… Era un escenario ideal para un momento romántico.

-"Cuéntame un poco de tu familia, Cuan"-dijo Ethlin.

-"¿Qué te diré? Mis padres son los reyes de Lenster, ellos están empeñados con que me case, me dicen que si no lo hago, no heredaré el trono…"-declaró Cuan

-"Oh, entonces ¿ya te has comprometido?".

-"He conocido a muchas princesas, hijas de nobles, pero no me he comprometido aún. Francamente, de todas las que he conocido hasta ahora, sólo una me ha hecho sentir 'mariposas en el estómago'. Ella es muy linda, quisiera hacerla mi esposa…"-dijo Cuan sonriendo y se sonrojó. Ethlin solo se puso seria y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"¿Huh? Ethlin… ¿Estás bien?"-preguntó él.

-"Sí, estoy bien… Lo siento, tengo que retirarme…"-respondió Ethlin, tratando de contenerse. Dicho esto se fue, dejando a Cuan solo e intrigado:

-"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? Ethlin…"

El resto de esa velada, Ethlin evitó por completo a Cuan, aunque él trató de acercarse a ella, no lo logró, ella lo evadía. Días más tarde en Chalphy, Ethlin caminaba por un pasillo del castillo.

-"¡Hermanita! ¿Por qué has estado tan seria últimamente?"- Preguntó Sigurd

-"No te preocupes, estoy bien"-Respondió Ethlin, algo desanimada

-"A mi no me engañas. Es por Cuan, ¿verdad? Tu mirada me lo revela todo"-Afirmó él, Ethlin se sobresaltó y sonrojó

-"¡No! No es eso, es solo que…yo…"

-"¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Pero si se te nota a kilómetros, te gusta Cuan, ¿verdad?

-"¡NO! ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! ¡Por mí, Cuan se puede quedar en Lenster y nunca más regresar a Chalphy!"

Después de eso y con lágrimas en los ojos, Ethlin corrió y se encerró en su habitación. Se sentía abrumada… Tan solo pensar que Cuan se comprometería con una mujer que no era ella…le hacía sentir un inmenso peso en su corazón._ "¿Por qué Cuan, por qué me ilusionaste así?" _se preguntaba. Pero lo que Ethlin no sabía es que Cuan siempre había estado hablando de ella… Por otro lado, en Lenster, Cuan meditaba…pensaba en su amada de Chalphy, solamente se preguntaba: _"¿Por qué Ethlin, por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?". _Él sentía un gran pesar desde aquella noche, no entendía por qué desde aquella conversación, ella le fue indiferente a él. ¿Será algo que dijo? ¿O una mala acción de su parte? Con rabia se maldijo a sí mismo, simplemente no comprendía. En eso, su leal sirviente Fin se acercó y dijo:

-"¿Pasa algo malo, mi señor?".

-"Eres el único a quién no puedo ocultar la tristeza que me invade"-respondió Cuan.

-"¿Es por aquella joven de la que me hablaste?".

-"Sí, es por ella. Desde la última vez que fuimos a Chalphy, platicamos algunas cosas, no sé que fue lo que dije o hice para que ella se molestara, me dejara y no me dirigiera más la palabra. Al despedirnos, ni siquiera me quiso voltear a ver. Desde aquella ocasión no he sabido nada de ella. Tengo ganas de verla, hablar con ella, decirle que ella es la mujer con quien me quiero casar y pasar el resto de mis días. Pero ¿cómo?, si ella está enfadada."

-"Señor, nunca me he enamorado con esa intensidad, pero si estuviera en tu lugar, iría inmediatamente a hablar con ella y decirle que la amo."-sugirió Fin.

-"Gracias Fin, es precisamente lo que haré. Aunque ella siga en la misma actitud, sólo quiero verla por última vez".

Acto seguido, Cuan se fue a Chalphy, no le importó viajar solo, exponiéndose al peligro e inclemencias del tiempo, el amor que sentía por Ethlin podía más que los riesgos. Finalmente llegó a su destino. Fue recibido por Sigurd, habló del motivo de su visita, a lo cual Sigurd respondió:

-"Ahora entiendo mejor, es por eso que Ethlin ha estado muy desanimada. Estoy seguro que ella siente algo por ti, aunque lo quiera negar".

Cuan entró al castillo, y se dirigió al jardín central. Ahí estaba ella, quizás admirando las coloridas flores y el dulce cantar de los pájaros. Ethlin suspiró, volteó y vio a Cuan. Él trató de dirigirse a ella, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, ella negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo.

-"¡ETHLIN!"-gritó él y decidió seguirla. Parecía la persecución de un depredador y su presa, él no podía dejarla ir de nuevo… ella, aunque lo amaba profundamente, no quería verlo ya, temía que le fuera dar la noticia de que el se casaría pronto, no quería otra decepción. Corrieron por los pasillos, el castillo parecía laberinto. Ella finalmente salió a un balcón, atrás de ella, llegó Cuan, ya no tenía más escapatoria; llegó el momento que ella no quería: hablar con Cuan. Ethlin trató de salirse de aquel balcón evadiendo a Cuan por un lado, pero éste se lo impidió tomándola del brazo…

-"¡Déjame! ¡¿No te das cuenta que no te quiero ver?"-exclamó Ethlin llorando, mientras trataba de quitar la mano de Cuan de su brazo, pero él la agarró con más fuerza.

-"¡No te dejaré ir otra vez!"-dicho esto, Cuan jaló a Ethlin frente a él y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la abrazó. Al principio, Ethlin trató de resistirse a ese abrazo, pero Cuan la abrazaba con más fuerza, finalmente la besó y Ethlin no tuvo más remedio que dejar de resistirse y aceptar ese beso… Cuando retiraron sus labios, ambos sonrojados:

-"Ethlin, te amo"-le declaró Cuan a Ethlin mientras le acariciaba su cara.

-"Pero Cuan, ¿no te ibas a casar?"

-"Y ¿cómo quieres que me case si aún no nos comprometemos?"-preguntó Cuan, Ethlin levantó sus cejas.

-"Entonces, la mujer que me dijiste que querías hacerla tu esposa era…"

-"Eras tú, Ethlin, de todas las que he conocido, tú eres la única quién me hace sentir 'mariposas en el estómago', tú eres con quien me quiero casar y vivir el resto de mi vida."

-"Oh, Cuan…"-lo abrazó y él sonrió con satisfacción.

Después de eso, se anuncio que Cuan y Ethlin se casarían, un año después del anuncio llegó la tan esperada boda. Fue un momento entrañable, tanto para los novios como para sus familias e invitados que asistieron. Ya viviendo en Lenster, Cuan sucedió a su padre en el trono, convirtiéndose así, junto con Ethlin, los nuevos reyes de Lenster. Sólo un año después de haberse casado, Ethlin quedó embarazada y dio a luz a una hermosa niña que le pusieron por nombre Altenna. Durante los siguientes dos años se vivió en un ambiente de tranquilidad… Pero de pronto Grandbell se ve envuelta en un conflicto mayor… Es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza.


End file.
